


Found Families

by darkangel86



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Byers family feels, Child Abuse, F/M, Family Feels, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Good Sibling Jonathan Byers, Hurt/Comfort, Lonnie Byers Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Steve Harrington, Will-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: One year and six months had passed since Lonnie had last set foot in Hawkins and in everyone's opinion that was still too soon for him to show his face again. So, of course the first time he shows up at the house, its Will who's home. Alone. For one of the first times since he'd been back from the Upside Down.





	Found Families

**Author's Note:**

> So. Hi. This is my first trip into the Stranger Things fandom. *waves* Hopefully this won't suck too bad. Technically this has spoilers for the entire series, if that matters to anyone. Or, if not, then its just a little piece of these characters protecting each other against someone none of them really wanted to see again.
> 
> Yeah, so, be warned that Lonnie uses some derogatory slurs in this quite often. Oh and the aforementioned violence isn't graphic but its still a violent act against a child.

One year and six months had passed since Lonnie had last set foot in Hawkins and in everyone's opinion that was still too soon for him to show his face again. So, of course the first time he shows up at the house, its Will who's home. Alone. For one of the first times since he'd been back from the Upside Down.

Assuming it was one of his friends, Will absentmindedly open the door after a couple of knocks rang out through the house. Even if it seemed a little forceful, Will just assumed it was Max once again knocking like she wanted to fling the door off its hinges. Probably another fight with Billy.

“Hey, Max, what'd Billy do this... time...” Will trailed off as he looked up into the eyes of his father.

“Well. Would ya lookie here.” Lonnie sneered and Will took a quick step back. “I heard you'd finally showed back up but I assumed since your mother didn't bother to call me and tell me my son was alive it was just another Hawkins rumor. Zombie boy, ey?” He laughed and Will suddenly found it harder to breathe as Lonnie stepped across the threshold, into the young boys space.

“Y-you can't b-be here.” Will stuttered, eyes wide as he looked up at Lonnie. He wasn't supposed to be here, not now that things were finally calming down and falling into place.

“The hell I can't.” Lonnie snorted. “This is still my house, boy.”

“N-no, its not.” Will dared reply. He should have expected it, the slap to his face from his father almost as soon as the words had left his mouth. It wasn't the first time Lonnie had hit him but he'd really thought the last time it had happened, the day he'd walked out on them all those years ago, would be the last.

“I don't know what's made you think you have the right to talk to me that way, boy, but I'll beat the sass out of you if I have to.” Lonnie threatened and Will gasped, tears already falling down his cheeks as he turned to run away from the man that had seemed to always resent him.

Inside his room, Will grabbed his walkie as fast as he could and prayed someone was listening on the other end.

“Code red. Code red!” Will half yelled. “Someone call Hop! Please! Lonnie's-” 

“What the hell do you think you're doing, you little fag?” Lonnie screeched and Will yelped, dropping the walkie in fear.

***

Across town, Mike froze in fear the second Will's voice came across their shared walkie talkie. Hearing Lonnie's voice though sent Mike into action. Darting up the stairs and nearly falling twice, Mike skidded into the kitchen, looking around wildly for their phone. He nearly screamed when he saw Nancy on it.

“Get off the phone, Nancy, now!” Mike demanded as he reached to grab the phone out of her hand.

“What? Mike, no! Get away!” She screamed, shoving her younger brother out of arms reach.

“Its a code red, Nancy! Will's in trouble!” Mike screamed, his voice breaking. “Its Lonnie. He's at the house and Will's, _he's scared_ , Nancy! He said to call Hopper so I need you to give me the phone!”

Nancy gasped, immediately handing her brother the phone.

“Wait, Steve-” Nancy said, reaching back for the phone but Mike had already disconnected the call and was in the process of call the Chief.

***

On another side of town, Steve was already out the door, keys in hand as he made a mad dash for his car. He'd be damned twice over if Lonnie hurt Will. Not one of his boys.

***

Lonnie fucking Byers. Hopper swore when they got Will back that that bastard wouldn't get within five feet of Will after what Joyce had told him he'd been attempting to do the last time he'd showed up. Cashing in on your assumed dead son's death? What kind of sick bastard did something like that? Lonnie fucking Byers, that's who.

“If he lays a single finger on Will, I'll kill him myself.” Hop muttered to himself angrily as he threw his cruiser into drive and tore out of the parking lot. “I've handled worse than _Lonnie fucking Byers_.”

***

“A-and you're sure, you're sure you heard my dads voice?” Jonathan asked as he pulled away from the Wheeler house, Nancy in the front seat and Mike in the back.

“Yeah, man. Just before it cut off, I heard him yelling at Will.” Mike said, his eyes meeting Jonathan's in the rear view mirror.

“Shit.” Jonathan cursed, banging his hands against the steering wheel of the car. “He's always been mean to Will.” He admitted. 

“Mean... how?” Nancy asked, immediately regretting it as Jonathan turned to look at her. “Shit.”

“If he hurts him... I'll kill him.” Jonathan said firmly.

“I'll help.” Mike added as Nancy silently agreed with them both.

***

“Why now?” Joyce demanded as she leaned into a rough curve as Hop sped them as quickly as he could towards Will. “Why is he back now? Its been a year and a half! Things have finally calmed down and gone back to normal! We're finally happy and Lonnie chooses now to show back up?” Joyce cried angrily.

“He's not hanging around. I promise you that.” Hop said firmly as he risked a glance at Joyce. “I promise you, even if I have to toss him out of town myself, he's leaving today. And god help him if he's laid so much as a single finger on Will. I'll kill him myself.” Hop swore.

“After what we've all been through, Will most of all, I'd let you.” Joyce admitted quietly. Reaching across the cruiser, Hop took Joyce's hand in his own and squeezed.

***

Steve wasn't even sure if he'd turned his car off after slamming it into park and jumping from it as he raced into the Byers' house. He could hear Will's screaming from outside and in the back of his mind, Steve cursed himself for not remembering to grab his bat. He'd never actually met Lonnie but from the stories Johnathan had told him, he knew no one would actually be upset if he decided to use it on him.

“-about enough of your screaming, you little piece of shit!” Steve heard as he tore into the house, his eyes immediately landing on a crying Will who seemed to be standing his ground against the older man that was towering over him.

“Steve!” Will exclaimed as he ducked around Lonnie and threw himself into Steve's arms.

“Hey, hey. Its okay now, little Byers. Its okay.” Steve said softly, yet firm, to Will as he held him tightly. He turned slightly, putting himself in-between Will and Lonnie, refusing to let the other man anywhere near the younger boy.

“Who the hell are you?” Lonnie demanded, eyes wide with fury.

“Not someone you want to piss off.” Steve said angrily, his jaw clenched so tightly it hurt for him to speak.

Lonnie laughed. Hard. Steve was sure he should be offended and he probably would be later but right now all it did was stoke the fire in the pit of his belly.

“What? Give me a break, kid. You look like I could break you in half with one hand tied behind my back.” Lonnie continued to laugh.

“I fucking dare you to lay a single finger on him,” Jonathan's voice interrupted Lonnie's near hysterical laughter.

“Ho ho, boys got balls, I see.” Lonnie smirked at his oldest son, eyeing him with a sick sort of delight that made Steve's stomach turn.

“Leave, Lonnie.” Jonathan said firmly as he felt Mike fly into the house past him. He took a deep breath when he felt Nancy's hand settle on the middle of his back in support. He looked down at his little brother, now wrapped in Mike's arms, a few stray tears still making their way down his flushed face and, was that a bruise on his cheek?

“You hit him?” Jonathan asked angrily his voice higher than normal as he took Will's face in his hands and gently turned it to the side. He hissed in anger when Will flinched away from his touch.

“Fuck this. I'm getting my bat.” Steve said as he made to move around Nancy, only stopping when her hand reached out to grasp his wrist.

“You jerk!” Mike snapped. “He's been through enough without you coming here and making it worse!”

“Looks like you all need a proper lesson in manners around here.” Lonnie said with a grin, laughing again when Mike made a lunge at him, only to be stopped by Steve's hands on his shoulders.

“And you think the guy that hits little kids is the right person to teach us those manners?” Steve asked, holding tight to Mike so the younger boy didn't attempt to attack Lonnie again.

“Better a man hits a smart mouthed kid than letting the little queer think he can get away with talking to his own father that way.” Lonnie said, almost sounding as if his words actually made sense.

“You wanna hit a queer? Think it'll make you a tougher man or something?” Jonathan snapped, whipping around and charging across the room until he stood toe to toe with Lonnie. “Then you hit me.” He finished, voice as steady as he could ever remember hearing it sound.

“I fucking knew it.” Lonnie said, disgust filling his voice. “Always told your mama that'd she was raising a couple of queer kids, always coddling them like she did. Made you into a pussy, she did.”

“This from the asshole that hits his children?” Steve asked as he stepped up beside of Jonathan. “Yeah, I don't exactly think any of us are going to take what you say to heart. And, if you wanna hit a queer, I volunteer myself. I think you've done enough to Jonathan, don't you?” He asked, arms casually crossed over his chest.

“What? But you. Aren't you that Harrington boy?” Lonnie asked, sounding confused.

“I am.” Steve replied as he leaned just slightly against Johnathan's side.

“And you're, what? A queer too?” Lonnie asked, still looking and sounding confused. “But you're-”

“I'm what?” Steve asked. “Your son's boyfriend? Yeah, that's me. The elder Byers' boyfriend. You got a problem with it then you can take it up with our girlfriend. But I'd be careful. She's a perfect shot.” Behind them, Nancy smirked.

Apparently outing yourself and your boyfriend while also introducing your girlfriend is what it took to finally shut Lonnie up. Internally, Steve was fist pumping the shit out of himself for a job well done.

“You're all sick. A bunch of sick little freaks.” Lonnie finally said, eyes wide as he took a step back away from where Steve and Johnathan were still standing in his face.

“Lonnie, you piece of shit, you get the hell out of my house and away from my kids!” Joyce yelled as she entered her home.

“Jesus Christ, Joyce, what the fuck have you let go on since I've been gone?” Lonnie demanded as he pushed through the two teenage boys in front of him. “One boy is a little piece of shit who thinks he can back talk me and the other is taking it up the ass from the Harrington kid?”

“Actually,” Steve interrupted. “Just to keep all our facts straight, I also take it up the ass from your son. We have a very evenly matched relationship.” He said with a smile. He could feel Jonathan's shoulders shaking beside of him as he tried not to laugh out loud at the look of pure shock and disgust on his father's face.

“Guys,” Nancy said with a deep sigh. “Now is maybe not the time.” The grin on Will's face, however, made it worth it as far as Steve was concerned.

“What I do here, Lonnie, in my home, is none of your concern. I think you need to leave. Now.” Joyce said firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest, pure determination on her face.

“Mom.” Jonathan spoke up. “He hit Will.” The calmness in Joyce left instantly at those words. She turned and dropped to her knees in front of Will to inspect his face. His left cheek was red and slightly swollen with what looked like the beginnings of a black eye forming under his eye. She felt her resolve break. Almost before anyone had even realized she'd moved, Joyce was across the room in Lonnie's face, slapping him hard across the face, shoving him backwards so forcefully that he stumbled and nearly fell.

“You stupid bitch, what do you think you're doing?” Lonnie roared at her as he surged up and at her.

“I would rethink that real long and hard if I were you, Lonnie.” Hop's voice startled almost everyone, Lonnie included. The look on his face showed just how much he hadn't expected the chief of police to casually come walking in the door.

“Dad!” Will exclaimed as he threw himself into Hopper's arms, the older man very easily picked him up and hugged him tightly. “I called for you. I needed you here.” Will murmured into his neck and Hop's arms tightened around his small frame a fraction.

“I'm here now. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough.” Hopper apologized as he held Will, his eyes never blinking as he stared into Lonnie's shocked face. “I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough.” He said again, his voice slightly strangled.

“Its okay. You're here now.” Will said with a wet smile. “Steve kept me safe til you got here.”

“Course I did, lil Byers.” Steve said with as much affection as he could muster.

“Dad Steve to the rescue again, Harrington?” Hopper asked, smirking at the blush that tinted his cheeks.

“More like mom Steve.” Will snickered against Hop's chest where he'd buried his face to laugh.

“Now, I think its about time you get yourself out of town, don't you, Lonnie?” Hopper asked, raising an eyebrow at Lonnie, waiting to see what sort of fuss he was going to kick up.

“I'll be damned if I'm going anywhere!” Lonnie snapped, stomping his foot like a child who wasn't getting their way. “This is my house, these are my boys and that's my wife! I ain't going anywhere, Hopper. It seems like I'm needed around here to get things back into the right order.”

“This isn't your home anymore, Lonnie,” Joyce insisted. “And I'm sure as hell not your wife.” She scoffed as she stepped up to Hopper's side and took his hand in hers. She watched as the realization dawned on him. His eyes widened a fraction before his patented sneer formed his face.

“Suppose I shoulda seen this one coming, huh? You always did have a thing for my wife, didn't you, Hop?” Lonnie asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“So maybe I did, Lonnie. Maybe I did. But you had your chance and you fucked that one right up, didn't you?” Hopper asked, almost sadly, as he sat Will back down on the floor. “You had an amazing family and you decided it wasn't good enough for you so you left. Ain't no one's fault but your own if you regret it.”

“And you just stepped right in on my fuck up, didn't you?” Lonnie huffed, eyes narrowed as he watched Joyce lean into Hopper's embrace.

“No, man. I didn't. I messed my own family up then spent the next few years in a drunken stupor before I finally wised up and got myself cleaned up. I made myself better before anything every happened here. Knew I had to be the type of man Joyce and her boys deserved before I could ever hope to be a part of their lives.” Hopper explained.

“And he did. _You_ did.” Joyce said with a smile, one that Lonnie hadn't seen on her face in so long he'd almost forgotten it existed.

“So you're all one big happy family now?” Lonnie asked, his tone not lacking in sarcasm at all.

“We are. And I'm sorry, Lonnie but you have to leave. You can't be here. And, admit it, you don't even want to be here. You never did. If you had, then you never would have left us in the first place.” Joyce said and just because Lonnie knew she was right didn't mean he was going to admit it.

“But he still hit Will!” Mike exclaimed, breaking the silence.

“He did.” Will spoke, his voice little more than a whisper. “But I don't care. Because he's going to leave and not come back. Ever.” He said firmly, looking up into Lonnie's eyes.

“You leave now, Lonnie, and don't come back and we won't press charges. But if I so much as see your face again any time soon, I'll have you thrown into the coldest cell we've got so fast your head will spin.” Hopper explained and waited to see what he had to say.

For the next few minutes, no one spoke. Instead, Lonnie just looked. He looked from where his oldest son stood, between the Harrington boy and the Wheeler girl, both of them holding Jonathan's hands, whispering to him and making him smile with whatever words they were saying. Next he looked to Joyce, his ex-wife, who stood happily with her arms wrapped around Jim fucking Hopper. If he was honest, it didn't actually surprise him. And Joyce did look happy. The sort of happy that Lonnie himself had never been able to make her feel. 

Lastly, Lonnie looked at Will, his youngest son. His son, who he knew he was probably supposed to feel something for. Something other than the disappointment he'd always felt towards him. Towards both of his sons, if he was being honest with himself. Now that he actually thought about it, even he wasn't sure why he'd decided to come back now. He really didn't feel anything for these people anymore, if he ever did at all.

“Fine. I'm gone. No need for threats, Hop.” Lonnie said with a grin. It was obvious everyone that had crammed themselves into the small living room of the Byers' house released a deep shuttering breath at his words. Lonnie couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes. “Guess I just wanted to see that the kid was actually alive for myself since, ya know, no one bothered to call and tell me my kid was alive after all.”

“Would you even have cared, Lonnie?” Joyce asked with a sigh.

“Eh, probably not.” Lonnie admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Just go, Lonnie.” Joyce said with an annoyed huff as she parted from Jim to make room for him to leave.

“Wish I could it was nice to meet ya!” Steve called out to him as he was making his way out the door. “But that would be a lie and I don't do something as immoral as lie,” He grinned wildly as Jonathan and Nancy groaned from their spots beside of him.

“Okay, kid, we get it. Enough.” Hopper said with a laugh as he closed the door behind Lonnie's retreating form.

“Sorry, Hop. Just had to make sure he knew I had standards.” Steve said with a wink, laughing when the police chief slapped him upside the back of his head.

“Let's get you some ice for the cheek, baby,” Joyce said to Will as she led him, and by extension Mike, into the kitchen. “Does it hurt?” She asked him as she pulled a chair out from under their table for him to sit in.

“Stings a little.” Will replied. “I've had worse from him.”

“Oh, baby. I'm so sorry. But he's gone now and he's never coming back. I promise you, you'll never have to see him or deal with him ever again. Not as long as I'm alive.” Joyce insisted as she pulled a tray of ice from the freezer.

“Or me, for that matter, kid.” Hopper said as he came into the kitchen, stopping only to ruffle Will's hair, before he saddled up to Joyce's side and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You did good, sweetheart.” He said, huffing a laugh when he saw the smirk on her face. “But you already knew that, didn't you?” 

“Of course I did, Hop. I've had years dealing with Lonnie and his bullshit. I can control myself. When I want to.” She winked up at him and he outright laughed this time, smiling wide.

“Ugh, its like watching my parents flirt.” Steve groaned as he walked into the kitchen. Mike and Will both snorted.

“Like you're any better when you're with my sister and Jonathan.” Mike said with a grimace, causing Will to laugh.

“Wounded! I am actually wounded, Michael!” Steve exclaimed in his own over dramatic way that they'd all come to know and, on occasion, love.

“Be nice to Steve, boys.” Joyce chastised, her own teasing smirk front and center on her face.

“Thanks, mama B.” Steve said with a wink.

“Just because you and mom bond over mom things-” Will started.

“Hey!” Steve exclaimed as if he were insulted.

“You can deny it all you want, Steve, but I walked in on you and mom looking over knitting patterns last week.” Jonathan teased. Beside of him Nancy tried to stifle her laughter against her hand.

“We'll see who's laughing when they're the only ones without kick ass homemade scarves for Christmas.” Steve muttered to himself, preening under Joyce's admonishment towards his better halves.

Will sat and watched for a minute more as his family continued to laugh and tease one another before pushing himself back and making his way to where Hopper stood, propped against the kitchen counter, smiling at everyone's antics.

“Thank you.” Will said, looking up at Jim with a smile. “I guess Mike heard me over the walkie talkies. I asked someone to call you. I wanted you here and you came. So, thank you.”

“Kid, you gotta know, I'm always gonna come when you call. Always.” Hopper said, a little choked up as he reached down to ruffle Will's hair once again. “Let's just all thank god that Eleven wasn't here. She'd have thrown Lonnie through the damn roof and lord knows we don't need to be fixing another hole this close to winter. Again.” The older man teased with a smirk.

“She's gonna be so mad she missed the chance.” Will laughed, leaning against Hopper and hugging the taller man.

“She'll survive. But hey, how you doing? Really?” He asked the younger boy in all seriousness.

“It sucks. He's supposed to be my dad.” Will admitted sadly.

“Yeah, kid. I know. Some people though, they ain't cut out for being a parent. Hell, for the longest time I didn't think I was either. There's days when I'm still not sure if I'm cut out for this kinda job.” Hop admitted, sounding just as sad as Will felt in that moment.

“That's crazy.” Will said instantly. “You're a great dad.”

“That's only cause you're a great kid, kid,” Hopper teased but the happy smile on Will's face was enough to suck the air right outta the room, as far as Hopper was concerned. He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a tightness in his chest and a watery feeling in his eyes.

“Thanks for loving us, Hop,” Will said softly before turning back towards where his mother and brother sat still joking around with Steve and Nancy. “I mean, thanks, dad.”

If Hopper had to cough a couple times to clear his throat and if he had to wipe at his eyes because he had some dust or something in them, damn it, then that was his business and no one elses.

Will smiled happily, despite the small ache in his cheek, as he sat back down at the table with his family. Who needed Lonnie Byers when Will had all these awesome people in his life? 

“-ll, Will!” Steve's voice broke him out of his thoughts. “Come on, little Byers, be honest. Tell everyone just how awesome I am so they'll stop trying to convince me I'm not!” He laughed and Will grinned.

“You're the second best mom a kid could ever hope for.” Will said with a smirk and everyone around the table lost it all over again. Across the table, Mike high fived him. _Yeah, a kid couldn't hope for anything better than this_ , Will thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know a secret? I really love all of these characters. Like, a lot. Also, I'm a sucker for family feels so I absolutely had to write something like this. It wouldn't leave me alone until I'd written it. Comments and kudos are welcomed! :)


End file.
